This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Payment accounts are used by consumers to perform numerous different transactions including, for example, purchase transactions for products (e.g., goods and/or services) from merchants, etc. To facilitate such transactions, payment account credentials (e.g., primary account numbers, tokens, etc.) are known to be provided to merchants via payment devices, whereby the merchants are able to capture the credentials and submit authorization requests for the transactions to a payment network. In connection with processing authorization requests for transactions, for example, the payment network often applies different services in association with the authorization requests for the transactions. In particular, requests associated with transactions from various different regions may be routed from edge devices, at which the transactions are received (and the payment credentials are captured), to a centralized internal payment network device, which processes the requests (e.g., for approval, etc.) and also provides additional dedicated services, such as, for example, fraud services, loyalty account services, authentication services, etc. Often, the additional dedicated services are provided by the centralized internal payment network device in line, or in parallel, with the underlying transaction processing operations.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.